Danniku
Danniku (officially) started as a titlecard artist as of October 2012. 'She has apparently dropped off the face of the earth and is presumably no longer doing titlecards. ' Her first titlecard was for Angelhalo's "Clock Tower 2: The Struggles Within" review. She was concerned about her lack of speed with the task she was given, but proved herself more useful when she was called on as an emergency to get Blondeguygamer's "Double Dragon V" review done. Despite her personal feelings with the quality of previous projects, she was called upon to draw titlecards when her style fit the review/game, and whenever OniRokaku had an idea. "I'm lacking in quality, but if you want it done quickly and you don't give a shit how bad I think it looks, I'll usually bang it out within a day or two." Origins Born and raised in Britain, she started drawing when she was fairly young, getting tips from artists she met online or taking things from school. As a lot of typical artists do, she went through several phases and fandoms, drawing fanart and friends all over. She's still learning, and hopes to continue improving to make the quality of her titlecards "more bearable". As a gamer, she grew up with a Sony Playstation, a GameBoy Advance, a Sega Genesis and a basic computer. While lacking the more 'retro' Nintendo experience of the members of RiverCityGamer, she has spent her years as a teenager experiencing the games and consoles she missed as a child. She met a few members of the RiverCityGamers a few years ago on an old forum the group took part in. She followed them a fair bit, like an unfortunate clump of white fur to some black trousers, watching their reviews as she aged. Videos Danniku has a YouTube page. She doesn't like to talk about it, because she rarely uploads anything. She has wanted to join the reviewing bandwagon for a long time, but considers her lack of skill in acting and humour to be a huge problem in her progress towards trying. In an act of bravery, she was ready to produce a playthrough of all three Sonic Advance games for an edition of Zeromaster's 16-Bit Winter. She uploaded the first part of Sonic Advance 1 before deleting it a day after, feeling inadequate with her efforts. Recent activity shows that she had once again attempted 16-Bit Winter with a playthrough of Rocket Knight Adventures, but has stopped progress due to suddenly going AWOL. Big Al's Mom's Charity Stream Danniku had her own day for the charity stream, staying up on a Sunday to host a stream of her playing a Nuzlocke run of Pokemon Emerald. Her test run involved premature death as she blacked out on her first wild encounter, and caused a quick game over. This boded terribly for the rest of the night, as her actual run had increasing death counts and failures, eventually becoming unable to continue with the game. She swiftly moved onto several DS games, including Trauma Centre: Under the Knife 2, and Super Scribblenauts, the latter of which proved more entertaining. She considers this night fairly embarrassing, but also a learning experience. Trivia *She was (at the time) the official youngest member/associate of RiverCityGamers. *She was (at the time) the only British member/associate of RiverCityGamers. *Her most dedicated act was creating a playlist of SCXCR's "I Wanna Play X-Men Legends!" - it took half an hour to find and list all 98 parts in order. *Her shortest time completing a titlecard is an estimate of 2 hours. *She finds joy in writing, critiquing and reading terrible fanfiction. *She likes cheese on toast. *She has two education certificates; a level 2 in Literacy and a Level 1 in I.T. No college she has applied for has considered these to be real certificates of achievement, despite having a verifier's signature. *She is a fairly big fan of WCG matches despite knowing little to nothing about wrestling (to the point of constantly calling out Bookends as generic chokeslams). She enjoys helping keep track of wrestlers during large matches. *She constantly resists the urge to go through the RCG Wikia with a fine comb as she believes it would be rude to fix up pages without permission.